


Overwatch Hannibal AU

by ya_zzzz



Category: Hannibal (TV), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Detective, Hannibal - Freeform, Hanzo-Hannibal, Jack Morrison - Freeform, Jack-Jack, Jesse-Will, Lena-Freddy, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, TV Series, cannibal, direct lines from the show, hanzo shimada - Freeform, i had this idea for awhile, jesse mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_zzzz/pseuds/ya_zzzz
Summary: Jesse McCree and Jack Morrison search into the mysterious crimes committed by a cannibal. Help from Hanzo Shimada has the team going in circles





	1. Chapter 1

The day was as dull as any other day in Gibraltar. The sky was a murky grey, clouds covering what was once blue, hiding the sun away and the air was still. No wind nor rain. People were doing their usual business, going to work, driving around, playing in the park with relatives. There were some people working a lot harder than others.  
Hanzo Shimada received a call from Detective Jack Morrison to come into his office and help with a profile, when he had the time. Not too long after the call was ended, Hanzo had arrived at the F.B.I headquarters in Gibraltar to meet Jack and was also greeted by Jesse McCree, a man who thought about issues a little differently than others.

Hanzo was a psychiatrist, focusing on those that needed help more than others. Those who had committed crimes but were never found guilty or were hidden away for so long and couldn’t keep going with life. They spoke with Hanzo whenever they had an appointment.

  
The psychiatrist was a tall man, built with muscle and a strong wit. Smart and cunning. His eyes were hidden by a shadow he never spoke about. His slick, black hair was tied back with a silk ribbon, showing some sort of power that he had. A power that only a few people had seen, but never told.

  
“I need you to help me with a psychological profile.” Jack spoke as he watched Hanzo pace around his office. Jesse was sat in the leather seat in front of Jack’s desk. He sat and looked straight ahead, listening to what Jack was saying. Jesse was a little... weird. His hair was a mess and he didn’t look too happy to be in the Detectives office. Jesse had a weaker formality about him, but his mind was strong.

  
“Tell me then,” Hanzo started, “how many confessions?”

  
“Twelve dozen, last time I checked. None of them had any details.” Jack wandered around his desk before sitting on the edge of the hard wooden table. “Until this morning.” His voice was monotone, showing no emotion as he looked over at Jesse. “Then they all had details.”

  
Jesse looked over at Hanzo who was looking around the office.

  
“Some genius in Duluth PD took a photograph of Elise Nichols body with his cellphone, shared it with his friends, then Lena Oxton posted it on Tattlecrime dot com.” Jack spoke to the men in the office.

  
“Tasteless.” Jesse finally broke in, stare still holding at Hanzo. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt as Hanzo spoke back.

  
“Do you have trouble with taste?” Hanzo question at Jesse.

  
Jesse pondered for a moment before responding. “My thoughts are often not tasty.”

  
“Nor mine.” Hanzo responded, looking at a wall full of crime stories cut out from a newspaper. “No effective barriers.”

  
“I build forts.” Jesse looked down at his palms which were beginning to sweat as Hanzo strolled past him, looking down at Jesse.

  
“Associations come quickly.” He stated.

  
“So do forts.” Jesse took a gulp of water from the cup he had grabbed from the coffee table to his right.

  
Hanzo sat down in the other leather seat, placed next to Jesse. “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

  
“Eyes are distracting,” Jesse placed his cup down, “see too much, don’t see enough and it’s hard to focus when you’re thinking, um, on those whites, if they’re really white or ‘he must have hepatitis’ or ‘is that a burst vein?’ so, yeah.” Hanzo chuckled at Jesse’s comment. “I try to avoid eyes whenever possible. Jack?”

  
“Yes?” He was looking over some paperwork that he had on his desk.

  
“I imagine what you see and hear touches everything else in your mind.” Hanzo and Jesse exchange looks as Hanzo spoke. “Your values and decency present, yet, shocked at your associations. Appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone area of your skull for things you love.”

  
Jesse glares at Hanzo, sickened by what he said. “Who’s profile are you working on?” He spat with disgust. “Who’s profile is he working on?” He begins to question Jack.

  
“I’m sorry, Jesse. Observing is what we do. I can’t shut mine off anymore than you shut yours off.” Hanzo took a sip from his cup as he looked at Jack.

  
“Please, don’t psychoanalyse me. You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalysed.” Jesse threatened towards Jack.

  
“Jesse-” Jack began before Jesse cut him off.

  
“Now if you will excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalysing.” Jesse stood and left the office, the door slowly closing behind him.

  
“Maybe we shouldn’t poke him like that Doctor. Perhaps a less... direct approach.” Jack put the paperwork down and looked over to Hanzo.

  
“What he has is pure empathy. He can assume your point of view. Or mine or maybe some other point of view that scares him. It’s an uncomfortable gift, Jack.” Hanzo spoke over his drink.

  
“Hm.” Was all Jack mumbled

  
“Perceptions a tool that’s pointed on both ends.” Hanzo paused. “This... cannibal you have been getting to know, I think I can help good will see his face.” With his mouth hidden by the cup, he grinned to himself, knowing that the secret could never be released into the light, especially now that he was joining the investigation.

 

He was going to be working with Jesse and that’s all he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo brings Jesse breakfast 1x01

With the air cold and the winter sun coming in, Jesse wandered around his house, in the dark, peering out back towards the forest that surrounded him. With his house secluded, he was free to do what he’d like. He had planned to get ready and meet Jack Morrison to go about the recent crime scene. A scene not for the faint hearted. The morning sun began to warm up the air when there was a knock at the front door of Jesse’s house. Upon opening the door, he was met with a subtle smiling Hanzo who held a small brown leather bag in his hand.

“Good morning Jesse. May I come in?” Hanzo asked. He looked around the small opening to find the house was completely dark, barely any light coming through the curtains.

Jesse gave a little nod before. “Where’s Morrison?”

“Deposed in court. The adventure will be yours and mine today.” He was quick to answer about the detective. “May I come in?”

Jesse looked over Hanzo before walking away from the door frame that separated them. Back into the darkness Jesse went. Hanzo followed, closing the door which creaked shut.

 

  * (Small cut in scene)



 

“I am very careful about what I put into my body, which means I end up preparing most meals myself.” Hanzo says to Jesse as he pulls out a small Tupperware box from the bag and begins opening it on the table. “A little protein scrambled to start the day.” He hands the food over to Jesse, who places it down in front of him. “Some eggs, some sausage.” Hanzo looks over to Jesse as he begins to move the food around with his fork before picking some up and putting it into his mouth.

“Mm. This is delicious. Thank you.” Jesse says, a slightly happier tone in his voice.

“My pleasure.”

Hanzo scrapes the food from the tub onto a clean ceramic plate before speaking once more. “I would apologise for my analytical ambush, but I know I will soon be apologising again and you'll tire of that eventually, - so I have to consider using apologies sparingly.”

“Just keep it professional.” Jesse snaps back, still shoving the food Hanzo made into his mouth.

“Or we could socialise like adults.” Hanzo suggested. He took a mouthful of his own food and grinned. “God forbid we become friendly.”

“I don’t find you that interesting.”

Hanzo looked a little disheartened. “You will.” There was a small amber glow in his eyes as he looked across the table to Jesse.

Awkward silence as they ate.

“Agent Morrison tells me you have a knack for the monsters.” Hanzo broke the silence, looking at Jesse, then back at his food.

Jesse, looking pissed off, put his utensil down and stated: “I don’t think the Shrike killed that girl in the field.” He pushed his food back and leaned forward, arms resting on the wooden table.

“The devil is in the details.” Hanzo smiled, mimicking Jesses motions. “What didn't your copycat do to the girl in the field? What gave it away?”

“Everything.” Jesse replied quickly, rubbing his mouth with the palm of his hand. He began to sweat. “It's like he had to show me a negative so that I could see the positive.” He held his head in his hands and sighed. “That crime scene was practically gift-wrapped.”

“The mathematics of human behaviour, all those ugly variables. Some bad math with this Shrike fellow, huh?” Hanzo spoke over Jesse pouring a glass of water. “Are you reconstructing his fantasies?” A small chuckle from Jesse. “What kind of problems does he have?”

“He has a few.” Jesse took a small drink of water and swallowed harshly.

“You ever have any problems Jesse?” Hanzo asked.

“No.” Jesse shook his head and smiled before taking a small bit of ‘sausage’ and eating it.

“Of course you don’t. You and I are just alike, problem-free. Nothing about us to feel horrible about.” A slight pause before Hanzo began to talk again. “You know, Jesse, I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup. The finest China, used for only special guests.”

Jesse began to laugh. It might have been the first time he had laughed in a while. Nothing makes him smile like that. “How do you see me?”

Hanzo looked at Jesse, not a smile present, but a glint in his eyes. “The mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by.”

Jesse looked over at Hanzo, he furrowed his brow. Hanzo gave a little grin.

 

 

“Finish your breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo a second chapter??


End file.
